Wind Song
by Ninjablue
Summary: Future Trunks gets zaped to a distant world where he meets a girl that may have been through just as much pain as he had.
1. Begining

Ninjablue:yes I have changed my name(so sue me I got bored of the old one) this is ANOTHER dbz fic and as you most likly   
  
already guessed it IS a Trunks fic(arg) but anyway the reason for this is I came up with a really cute idea on friday in   
  
sience class but that wont come along for a little bit first i'm starting with Trunks arival in my home town   
  
(moose jaw rules)I got insperation for his arival thanks to a friend of mine we were fooling around and came up with the   
  
idea k well enough of my blabling,....  
  
F.Trunks:wow all of a sudden you like to talk alot,....  
  
Ninjablue: well you see I can type ten times faster now and I'm a bit of a better spellernow too,....(sorry I haven't   
  
updated my other stories,...[lemons are annoying to writeI'm still trying to word it,... -.-;])  
  
F.Trunks: hmmm,...I think the readers you like to read the story *getting annyoed at  
  
Ninjablue* so if you don't mind on with the story,..  
  
Ninjablue: wait I forgot the disclamer....  
  
F.Trunks:you will never own me and you will never own dragonball z you are poor, weak, and annoying. THERE! ON WITH THE   
  
DAMN STORY!!!!  
  
Ninjablue:HEY!!!thats not nice*whines*  
  
F.Trunks:uhg,...*mumbles something*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wind song- Chapter 1:begining~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
'I'm not quite sure what happened. I remember hearing that the androids attacked a near by town. I went to fight   
  
the andoids and I must not of been paying attention to what I was doing. I hit something, something cold. Then I woke up in   
  
this damn hostpital, with a very annoying nurse.  
  
"Where the hell am I?"asked Trunks, he watched the stupid nurse walk around the small hospital room doing various   
  
things.  
  
"Moose Jaw, sir, and please don't swear"said the nurse.  
  
"hmmm,... Well where's 'Moose Jaw'?"Trunks stared at the walls they were very dull and boring of course it IS a   
  
hospital its kinda what you would expect, boring decore and a nasty smell.  
  
"Saskatchewan, Canada ,sir"  
  
"Saskatahewan?"  
  
"You must have amnesia, sir"  
  
"I don't have amnesia!!" Trunks almost yelled his temper flaring.  
  
"Then tell me, whats your name?"  
  
"Trunks Breif"  
  
"Trunks is a damn cartoon character from a show called Dragonball z, I admit you do look a lot like him but you   
  
could have been a deranged fan that died your hair purple." yelled the nurse.  
  
"I know nothing of this stupid 'dragonball z' of your's but I know for sure that I am Trunks and not a damn cartoon   
  
loving freak!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Well if you are Trunks then you'd be able to go super sayain, prove you are Trunks."  
  
"ALRIGHT" Trunks stared at the dumb girl, she'll get her proof. Trunks got out of the bed he was lying on. He   
  
blushed, noticing he was standing in his boxers. Trunks stared at the girl who had a dreamy look on her face, no doubt  
  
she caught site of his very muscular chest. Trunks sighed softly, 'I can't wait to get the hell out of here' he thought   
  
to him self. Trunks spred his legs apart a little, clenched his fists and powered up. There was a second or two of intence   
  
"wind", the stupid girl let out a shriek, then Trunks returned to a normal standing position, his hair was gold and spiked,  
  
his eyes were a solid blue-green color. The nurse looked up in shock.  
  
"S--so y-you are T-trunks,..I" the nurse didn't have time to finish, the door burst open. A docter ran into the room.  
  
"I heard someone shriek, is everything o---k?" the docter caught sight of Trunks standing with his eyes closed, his   
  
hair turned to its normal color and druped back around his eyes. Trunks looked at the docter. He was staring at Trunks with   
  
an odd look, then he shook his head.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed? You could get your self hurt."said the docter  
  
"listen, I couldn't pausibly,..."  
  
"Get back to bed"  
  
"I would like to leave,...."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"I don't live here"  
  
"Do you have a place to stay then?"  
  
"No,..."  
  
"I'll call the people that brought you here, maybe they'll let you stay there for now" said the docter and he turned   
  
around and walking out the door closing as he left. Trunks sighed.  
  
"You better get back in bed Mr. breif" said the nurse.  
  
Trunks looked at her, she had turned her back on him. He sighed and climbed back into the bed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Megan's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
Megan looked back on the events that had happened early that day. She sat listening to the music videos that had   
  
on the computer, watching diferent scenes from Dragonball z, mainly ones with Trunks in them. She sighed, earlier that day   
  
she came across Trunks, or more like found him. He was unconscious when she frist caught sight of him. She heard a loud bang,  
  
like something hitting metal then Trunks fell right in front of her. Luckly her friend was with her and together they   
  
managed to get the unconscious 17 year old out side her house (they only had half a block to go but he's pretty heavy, with   
  
all that muscule of his). Megan told her mom and she called for an ambulance. Megan noted the large dent in the street lights  
  
where Trunks flew into it. She looked out of the window seeing that very dent. 'I got so damn close, but I still never stood  
  
a chance, well at least I know he's out there now' Megan thought to herself. The song she was listening to finished and she   
  
turned off winamp and got off the computer. She put on her jacket and boots and stood outside in the cold winter air. She   
  
heard the phone ring before she closed the door. She walked to the front of her house and sat down on the ice covered steps   
  
leading up to the front door.She stared at the thin air, then looked up at the cloud covered sky, the loss of a best friend   
  
and the loss of her small kitten Wallie burned within in her. She fought the tears she knew wanted to come out. She stared   
  
at the ground, everything that haunted her wanted to come out. She knew somehow she had been the cause of her friends death.  
  
The grim truth of suicide contantly flew through her mind, if she had only been just a little more brave maybe she could have  
  
saved her friend. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She heard the back door open. Her parents walked out of   
  
the gate.  
  
"Oh good, you didn't take off again, come on we're going to the hospital." Megan's mom looked at her.  
  
"Why the hospital?" asked Megan  
  
"We're going to go fetch that guy you found"  
  
"Oh,... What for?"  
  
"Apparently he has no where to stay, the docter asked us to take care of him for the time being"  
  
"Oh,..."Megan climbed into the van.  
  
When they got to the hospital the docter lead them to the room Trunks was in. He opened the door and let the three   
  
people in.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
  
  
"Oh good they're here, Mr. Breif wake up" said a small nurse, who was sitting in a chair beside a desk.  
  
"Hmm?"Trunks rolled over to see a 17 year old girl staring at him.He sat up."Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Megan"  
  
Trunks noded."My names Trunks nice to meet you" he held out his hand and Megan shook it.  
  
"This is the girl that helped save you. You will be staying at their house for now" said the docter poniting at the   
  
group.  
  
"I don't really care who I stay with as long as I get the hell out of here" Trunks looked blankly at the docter.  
  
"Ok then we'll let you get dressed and ready to go. We'll be in the waiting room" said Megan's dad.  
  
Trunks watched the four people leave.  
  
"Ok Trunks, here's your clothing,... And your sword, but I don't know what you'd need it for" said the nurse, putting  
  
Trunks' things on the desk.  
  
"That sword was a gift from a friend" Trunks got up and watched the nurse leave, she was probably going off to bug   
  
someone else. Trunks walked over to the desk. His clothes smelt like they had been freshly washed. Not wanting to be caught  
  
in his boxers he quickly pulled on his cothing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Megan's P.O.V.  
  
Megan stood in her normal fashion, arms crossed, head down. She heard foot steps approaching and she looked up to see  
  
Trunks putting on his jacket and carring his sword in his hand.  
  
"Hello, are we leaving right away?" Trunks asked Megan's mom.  
  
Megan watched and waited, Trunks looked at her. She just looked down pretending that there was something interesting   
  
on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, the docter wants to see if your alright frist, thats his office there" Megan's mom pointed to a room.  
  
Trunks sighed "Alright I'll be right back". He walked off to the room. Five minutes later both Trunks and the docter   
  
came out.  
  
"Now be careful, Mr. Breif, I don't think you want to come back here again."said the docter.  
  
"Thats right I don't" Trunks turned to the group of three "We leaving now?"   
  
Megan watched Trunks, he smiled.  
  
"Yes, I think so" Megan's dad began to walk away. Megan walked ahead wanting to rid herself of the stink in the damn   
  
building. She waited at the van, and when they unlocked the back door to the van she climbed into the very back of the van to   
  
her usual spot. Trunks sat in one of the middle seats and talked to Megan's parents most of the way home. All she did was sit  
  
and watch things that they passed on the way back. At the one corner Trunks stoped talking when he saw workers fixing the   
  
lights. He only said "So that's what i hit,.." When they got back Megan hoped out of the van after Trunks closed the door   
  
and began to walk away from the house.  
  
"Megan? Where do think your going" asked her mom.  
  
"The moon" she answered in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
"Get back here"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need your help to get things ready for this guy" her mom pointed at Trunks.  
  
"Oh alright" she turned and went into the house. since the house only had three rooms, and there was now six people   
  
living in the house they had to rearrange the basment again to make way for the addition to the house. They put up the   
  
temporary walls again. Megan remembered staying in that very spot, she had to stay there when her sister was staying at the   
  
house. They also put her old bed in there. She had gotten tired of her old bed and saved up for a new, more comfy bed. Trunks  
  
was lucky for that otherwise he would have had to sleep on a couch. Once they finished with that, Megan's parents went back   
  
up stairs to cook supper and they left Trunks to adjust to his new, rather bare room.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
  
  
'hmmm well this is interesting' Trunks thought to him self, he sat on the bed. He thought it was pretty comfy.   
  
'better then the one I got at home' Trunks sighed lied down on the bed turned to stare at the wall his back facing his "door".  
  
He rested his head on the pillows. he was already getting home sick, he was getting really woried. 'What if mom thinks I'm   
  
dead? What if the androids go back to west city? I should really stop thinking about that now. Well at least I'm safe for  
  
now' Trunks moved a bit at the sound of Megan's door closing, then he relaxed. After about what Trunks thought was about half  
  
an hour, he heard someone sobbing. He sat up and located the sound coming from Megan's room. He got off the bed and walked   
  
over to Megan's room and knocked.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
He opened the door "you alright?"  
  
"Go away"  
  
Trunks looked at her. She was sitting on her bed with her back to Trunks, she was hunched over and shaking.  
  
"What's the matter?" Trunks walked into the room and closed the door.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I can tell, something's bugging you"  
  
"..."  
  
Trunks sat down on the bed and put his hand on her back "What's the matter?"  
  
"I've just been remembering things lately"  
  
"Memories can have a powerful impact on people. Tell me what kind of memories"  
  
"The memory of a dead friend"  
  
Trunks paused, he stared and Megan with a shocked look. Then very quietly he said "I lost my best friend, my only  
  
friend"  
  
"I know you did, but,..."  
  
"I know how you feel. Listen if I could help you in any way,..."  
  
"Trunks, how could you help me? It always seems like you can barely help yourself"  
  
Trunks looked at the floor he removed his hand from Megan's shoulder and sat there. "Your right about me not able to  
  
help myself, 'cause I need someone else's help, I always feel so,..."  
  
"Empty?" Megan turned to look at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Maybe we can help one another?" he said slowly.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"We could at least try, now tell me everything that's been bothering you and I'll tell you what's been bothering me k?"  
  
"Ok. Well, a few years ago I had some really weird dreams, I, I died in one, shot in the head, and I woke up to pain,  
  
then I lost my cat Wallie, he was only 2 weeks old when my dad found him, and I sort of adopted him as a son, soon after he  
  
was stolen, then a year after that one of my best friends committed suicide. Its been haunting me lately."  
  
"Hmmm, yeah I lost my only friend, Gohan, to a couple of killer androids that have killed more then half of the   
  
population on earth, and now that I'm here, I've been worring about my mom, and the surviors,..."  
  
"Someone your age shouldn't have so many worries."  
  
"You shouldn't have so much pain"  
  
"Nether should you"  
  
"I...I,...I" Trunks felt tears begining to roll down his cheaks.  
  
"Y-your presence, I realize now, doesn't help much"  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"You know that your a cartoon character right"  
  
"y-yes"  
  
"I have had a crush on you since grade eight and your right beside me but I will probably never be able to,..  
  
to have you"  
  
"Y-your taking nonsense, if, if I fall in love with you of course you can have me"  
  
"That's the problem, how could someone like you love me?"  
  
"Easy, we probably have a lot in common,..."  
  
"I,..."  
  
"Listen, I think I'm already abit attracted to you."  
  
"..."  
  
Trunks turned to look at Megan, she was crying again. "I'm not very convincing am I?"  
  
"Not really,..."  
  
Trunks sighed and hugged Megan. He held her close to him. He began to cry again. In his grasp he felt Megan shaking.  
  
She began to sob, and Trunks tightened his grip. Trunks kissed her softly on the temple then layed down on the bed. He layed  
  
there wispering to her till she eventually fell asleep, then he let go of Megan got of the bed, put the blanket on top of her,  
  
kissed her again, and steped out of the room closing the door on his way out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ninjablue:yikes, most of this story I did in one day holy cow,....  
  
F.Trunks:once again you show'd exatly how big of a crush you have on me,...  
  
Ninjablue:at least I'm truthful,...  
  
F.Trunks:yeah well,..*blushing*  
  
Ninjablue:Awwww,...  
  
F.Trunks:arg,....  
  
Ninjablue:let me know what you peeps think and  
  
Reveiw-----V 


	2. Rejection And Friends

Ninjablue: Woot! Chapter 2 of wind song,... Meep!!! :3   
  
F.Trunks: I'm just gonna pretend I don't know you,.....  
  
Ninjablue: You suck  
  
F.Trunks: XP   
  
Ninjablue: Well I guess I should let you peeps (My wonderful fans) know  
  
what the hell is going on and why I haven't been updating,... My old   
  
computer was a flipping P.O.S.!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH It crashed,... the hard drive  
  
went kablewy,.... I lost ALL my files so I have to start anew,.... which   
  
sucks butt,... so Im truly sorry,... yup I had almost completed "Why am  
  
I here" too,... Which I'll try to update soon. In other news I'm in the   
  
middle of writing yet ANOTHER story,... Its quite good and long so yeah  
  
you peeps should like it,.... My friend Kim said It wasn't what she   
  
expected so yeah,.... Keep an eye out for "When Angels Cry". Also for   
  
anyone who is interested,... I decided to redo my website "Ninja Blue: A  
  
Shrine to Future Trunks",.... I'm gonna rename it "Blue Waters Of Time"   
  
I'm gonna redo everything and get rid a lot of the Trunks pics rename   
  
the gallery to Meg's favorites,... I'm keeping the Animated icon things   
  
tho,....So yeah sometime in the near future that should happen,.....Well   
  
I think I'm done blabbing now,...   
  
F.Trunks: Oh thank Kami,.....  
  
Ninjablue: AHHH YOU BUTT!!!!!!!wacks Trunks  
  
F.Trunks: chuckles to himself Well anyway Ninjy here points to  
  
Ninjablue doesn't own me and never will own me or DBZ. On with the  
  
story.  
  
Wind Song  
  
Chapter 2: Rejection and Friends  
  
Megan's POV  
  
Megan woke up. She looked around her room. Everything was   
  
the way she left it earlier. Trunks was nowhere to be seen. 'Was it all  
  
just a dream?' Megan sat up, she threw her blankets to the other side   
  
of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed. She stuck her  
  
feet into her shoes and opened the door. 'Well I guess it wasn't a   
  
dream, there's Trunks' "cubical" hehehehe. I wonder' Megan poked her   
  
head around the corner of Trunks' "door". There he was sleeping like a  
  
log. Megan giggled softly. He was cute and he seemed so peaceful like   
  
that. Megan guessed he probably never moved in his sleep, just like   
  
she does. She stood there watching Trunks sleep for a little while, 'til  
  
she heard him mumble something and sigh heavily. She quickly left  
  
fearing he woke up. She walked upstairs. She began to hurriedly make  
  
her breakfast. Just as she had feared, Trunks only slightly awake walked  
  
up the stairs and looked at Megan.  
  
"Oh, morning" Trunks yawned softly and scratched his head.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Ummm.... About last night"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night, was.... I'd rather not talk about it ok."  
  
"But, Megan. I'm serious about what I said last night, I can help  
  
you."  
  
"Listen, I don't need anyone's help ok. Last night, I just had a  
  
slight weak moment ok."  
  
"I know it was more then that."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I...."  
  
"Trunks just forget it."  
  
"Megan"  
  
"DAMMIT WHY DON'T YOU JUST DROP IT ALREADY"  
  
"I just want to help..."  
  
"I don't need YOUR help! Just screw off and leave me alone!"  
  
With that Megan grabbed her coat and left the house slamming the   
  
door on her way out.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
"Oh man,..." Trunks opened the door and watched Megan storm  
  
off "Somehow I managed to upset her,...."Trunks looked at his feet then  
  
blushed realizing he was standing outside in the cool winter air in nothing  
  
but his tank top and boxers. Trunks went back into the house and waited  
  
for one of Megan's parents to come and show him where everything was   
  
so he could eat. Sure enough Megan's mom came out of her room.  
  
"What was that?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Megan kinda exploded on me." said Trunks quietly.  
  
"Hey don't feel bad about it, she does that often. In fact I'm   
  
surprised she didn't yell at you sooner..."  
  
"Hmmm.... Really?"  
  
"Yeah, so don't feel bad about it and expect her to yell at you   
  
more"  
  
"Hmmmm..... Well, ummm, could you show me where everything  
  
is. I'm kinda hungry."  
  
Megan's mom laughed "I was wondering when you ask that"  
  
Trunks rinsed out his bowl and put it in the dishwasher. He was  
  
about to go down stairs to get changed when the doorbell rang. He walked  
  
over to the door and opened it.  
  
There was a girl standing on the other side. Trunks turned a   
  
deep crimson. The girl just smiled.  
  
"Hey there! Your that guy we dragged aren't you?"  
  
"Uh yeah?" Trunks looked quizzical at her as if to say 'who are  
  
you?'  
  
"Oh, my name is Kim(at your request)" She stuck her hand out  
  
and Trunks shook it. "Anyway is Megan home?"  
  
"Eeh, my names Trunks and no she's not home"  
  
"She yelled at you for no real reason and stormed out eh?"  
  
"Yeah, something to that effect."  
  
"Don't worry about that. She'll warm up to you, eventually."  
  
"Eventually,....." Trunks looked a bit depressed.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you like her already."  
  
"Uhhh,... No it's not that, it's, it's just that well,... Oh I don't   
  
know. I'm really confused lately, I mean I came from a broken world to   
  
here. Here is peaceful, and I, I'm still used to not being able to sleep  
  
for hours on end,.... And Megan she has, well she worse then me."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm unstable,.... And I can brake easily.... And so much I hide.  
  
Yet she's worse,.... I guess being through what I've been through  
  
forces one to be tougher,....."  
  
"Oh, I understand, you just what her to be happy cause she   
  
has the cance right."  
  
"Yeah,.... Ah well I've wasted your time, like I said Megan's not  
  
here,...."  
  
"You haven't wasted my time, it was nice talking to you and I  
  
know exactly where she'll be,.... Well I should go and one more thing   
  
nice boxers byebye" Kim winked at Trunks.  
  
Trunks blushed and waved good-bye. He walked in the house  
  
and went to go change.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kim's POV  
  
Kim walked along the allyway and to the road where she   
  
headed south, to the near by playground.  
  
I couldn't tell you  
  
Why she felt that way  
  
She felt it everyday  
  
And I couldn't help her  
  
I just watched her make  
  
The same mistakes again  
  
Just as Kim thought, there was Megan swinging on the swing,  
  
ignoring the world. She seemed lost in her thoughts.  
  
What's wrong what's wrong now  
  
Too many too many problems  
  
Don't know where she belongs  
  
Where she belongs  
  
"Hey Megan. What's Wrong this time" Kim sat down on the   
  
other swing.  
  
She wants to go home  
  
But noboby's home  
  
That's where she lies   
  
Broken inside  
  
With no place to go  
  
No place to go  
  
To dry her eyes  
  
Broken inside  
  
"I fucked up big time,.....I,...He just wanted to help. What the  
  
fuck is my problem. I just pounced at him, started yelling at him for no  
  
reason at all. He just wanted to help.  
  
Open yours eyes  
  
And look outside  
  
Find the reason why  
  
You've been rejected  
  
Now you can't find  
  
What you've left behind  
  
Kim moved her hand on Megan's shoulder. "It's all right   
  
Megan. Everything will be fine." She patted her best friends back.  
  
Be strong be strong now  
  
Too many too many problems  
  
Don't know where she belongs  
  
Where she belongs  
  
"But that's the problem, everything's not fine. I got angry and  
  
told someone, that I like, beged, wished, and longed to come in my life  
  
to screw off. I like him a lot yet I don't want him near me."  
  
She wants to go home   
  
But nobody's home  
  
That's where she lies  
  
Broken inside  
  
With no place to go  
  
No place to go  
  
To dry her eyes   
  
Broken inside  
  
"Your just not sure what to do Megan. He all of a sudden  
  
comes into your life and your just not used to the fact he's here. Is   
  
something else the matter?"   
  
Her feelings she hides  
  
Her dreams she can't find  
  
She's losing her mind  
  
She's falling behind  
  
She can't find her place  
  
She's falling from grace  
  
She's all over the place yeah  
  
"Yeah,.... I'm,... He's going to go back,..... I know it. I wish,  
  
wish I could get close to him but I can't,.... Because I'll just lose him  
  
again and I don't want to feel that pain again,.... I want to be with him  
  
so bad,...." Megan bowed her head and kim could see tears drip off  
  
her face.   
  
She wants to go home   
  
But nobody's home  
  
That's where she lies  
  
Broken inside  
  
With no place to go  
  
No place to go  
  
To dry her eyes   
  
Broken inside  
  
"Oh Megan,.... You don't know that for sure."Kim pulled her  
  
friend into a hug. "He might diside to stay. He might not go back.  
  
You never know, he might just stay for you, and you alone."Kim rubbed  
  
her hysterical friend's back trying desperately to calm her. "But no  
  
matter what happens I'll be there for you. Best friends forever."  
  
She's lost inside lost inside  
  
She's lost inside lost inside  
  
Megan smiled softly "Yeah, best friends forever"  
  
Ninjablue: Hope you liked that. And Kim I hope you don't get mad at me  
  
cowers  
  
F.Trunks: laughs softly Your pathitic.  
  
Ninjablue: And your not? Anyway the song is Avril Lavigne's Nobody's  
  
Home,.... And if your wondering why its there, I was listening to it  
  
at the time of writing this and thought it fit. So yeah. Boy this was one  
  
hell of a chapter, longer then what I normally do,.... I'll try and update   
  
soon, but no real promises,.... you readers could always read my other  
  
stories only two of them don't have Future Trunks in them(the pokemon  
  
one and total chaos) If your into sniffle fics(really sad stories) try   
  
reading Tears of life,.....ok well it's getting late(11:00pm) and I need  
  
my sleep so byebye,.....  
  
F.Trunks: Cheap self advertisement,....  
  
Ninjablue: Oh poo you,.... I'm going to bed,....  
  
F.Trunks: Can I come with you?  
  
Ninjablue: What?!  
  
F.Trunks: Your house is scary and weird, your couch is uncomfy, your   
  
cats are weird,.....  
  
Ninjablue: My cats are weird? What's wrong with my cats?  
  
F.Trunks:They're freaky,.... I'm afriad they'll bite my head off or   
  
something,....  
  
Ninjablue: sweatdrops They're not THAT bad you fruit. Shesse. But I  
  
supose you can come you chicken shit. mutters something  
  
F.Trunks: Yahh hops up and down  
  
Ninjablue: Hmmmm Your a strange one,.... Well anyway Good night and   
  
don't forget to reveiw,...... 


End file.
